Is It the Truth Or Just A Dare?
by PassionFury101
Summary: Just a quick Percabeth fic I came up with.


"Why did I agree to this?" I said as I looked at the mixture of things I was supposed to drink. I didn't know what Annabeth put in the blender, but at the moment, I didn't want to know.

"You set up the bet, Percy. If you don't drink it, I get to make you do anything I want."

"I know, I know. It's the same with me." I picked up the glass. I touched it to my mouth. Immediately when the mixture hit my tounge, I spit it out. Annabeth had a _huge_ smirk on her face.

"I win." She wispered in my ear. I got goosebumps. I didn't know if it was from her whispering in my ear, or from imagining what she might make me do. I tried to play it cool, though.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm. I know! Play truth or dare with me!" At first that didn't seem so bad. Then, I realized my games were switched up. She didn't say 'spin the bottle'. Uh oh.

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said with no hesitation.

"Okay, do you think Silena is pretty?" I could have lied. But, Truth or Dare for Demigods was different. If you lied on a truth, the real truth and another truth would come out. The other truth being worse then the truth asked for.

"Kinda, yeah." She got this strange look on her face. Then, it faded.

"Okay, your turn."

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Where's Rachel?" She looked confused, then hit me. But, it was funny.

"Okay, go into Hermes cabin and kiss Connor." Demigod dares _had _to be taken. No acceptions. She sighed. I saw her walk into the cabin. Then I heard a gasp and a familiar voice say "Did ya lose a bet?" Annabeth came back, whiping her mouth like crazy.

"Huh, I thought I lost a bet"

"Truth or dare?" She asked angrily.

"Hmm. Dare." I said.

"Okay, yuck!" she said putting her tounge back in her mouth. "I need to get the taste of Connor out of my mouth..." She looks at me with this wide grin. "Kiss me."

I should have been startled, but I wasn't. I was antsy. I leaned forward and...

"Hey, Percy! Annabeth!" It was Nico. So close!

"Hey, Nico." I said, annoyed.

"Hey, Nico." Annabeth said, equally annoyed. Probably because she still tasted Connor.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Living." I answered quickly.

"AHHHHH!" Nico yelled as he ran away.

"Uhh..." She looked at me at me with those big grey eyes.

"His dad is the God of death. That makes him the prince of death. Death is the opposite of life. I just put two and two together. And you think _my_ head is full of kelp." She rolled her eyes at me and we continued our game.

"Okay, Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. You still haven't taken my dare!" I, once again, leaned forward. This time, it worked. Though, it wasn't what I expected. At last second, I freaked and kissed her forehead. She looked at me, confused.

"What the-"

"Sorry, I paniced. Try again?" She nodded and I leaned in. This time, I kissed her nose. She was more annoyed than confused.

"C'mon!"

"Sorry..."

"Try again, I suppose." I smiled and leaned in, yet again! This time, her cheek. Now she was angry.

"_Percy_!"

"OH, JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Travis yelled as he popped out of a bush. "Oops."

"TRAVIS!" Annabeth and I said at the same time. All I could think of was that this was like what the Stoll brothers did, but it was a whole lot more normal.

"Are you going to stand here and yell at me, or are you going to..." He faltered. I got his point. I turned Annabeth towards me and kiss her. Surprisingly, I kissed her lips this time. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss. It wasn't until a little annoying thing called air (have you heard of it?) became necessary that we pulled away. I just wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear: "I dare you to love me."

"Who said I wanted a dare?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm trying to make a happy ending here! Don't make this any harded than it has to be." She laughed.

"I already told you. I will _never_ make this easy for you, Seaweed brain." I moved closer to her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Wise girl." I kissed her and well, you get the point. Who says that losing a bet makes you miserable?


End file.
